


Playgroup wedding

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Overprotective Rafael, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have something to tell you Papi..”</p><p>"What is it mija?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playgroup wedding

“Hi Papi!”

Rafael looked up from the papers on his desk to see you and Luci entering his office, Luci running towards him with a brown paper bag. He raised an eyebrow in surprise but held out his arms for his daughter to hop onto his lap and throw the bag onto his desk. You smiled as you trailed behind, bending down to kiss his lips before handing him a coffee cup.

“This is a surprise!” he bemused, bouncing Luci on his knee as you sat in a chair on the other side on his desk. 

“We were on the way home from Luci's playgroup” you explained as Rafael sipped the coffee rapidly. 

“Coffee's lovely thank you.”

“And we got brownies Papi. One for me and one for you!”

“None for mummy?” he gestured towards you.

“Mummy got a cookie but I kinda ate it in the park!” She gave a tiny burp then held her hand to her mouth as she giggled.

Rafael rolled an eye but grinned proudly at his little girl who was becoming more and more talkative with each passing day. It was his idea that Luci join the playgroup that Olivia had suggested to him after bringing Noah there a few times. You brought her twice a week for two hours. It gave you a chance to get the grocery shopping done with few distractions. One of the days you used the free time to get a massage and pedicure. As far as you were concerned, playgroup was a blessing!

“I have something to tell you Papi..” Luci stood on Rafael's thighs and leaned against his stomach, clutching on to his suspenders for support. Rafael secured her with a protective arm and finished his coffee.

“What is it mija?”

You bit your lip and crossed your arms, waiting for the overreaction that would come from Rafael.

“A boy asked me to marry him!”

Rafael's face froze but maintained an air of calm for Luci. You could see his eyes becoming shifty and his mind conjuring ideas of god knows what.

“Oh really?” his voice got higher.

“He always sits beside me and plays with me.” She started playing with his tie as she rambled, “He wants to get married straight away but I want a winter wedding. What do you think Papi?”

You could have laughed at Rafael's petrified expression. He never thought he would ever hear about boys and marriage from Luci, especially at the age of 4!

He stuttered nervously, “I don't know mija, I think he's just playing a pretend game with you.”

Luci looked into his face seriously and shook her head. “No Papi, he kissed me today.”

You swore Rafael was going to burst with anger if not for Luci before him, reaching for the brown bag and pulling out a crumbly brownie. “Can I eat this on the sofa?”

“Yeah yeah” Rafael lifted her and he stood up and carried her over to the sofa, giving her a paper plate he had used earlier during his lunch. “Use this to catch the crumbs ok, don't get the floor dirty.”

He crossed the room and sank back into his chair before telling you intensely,

“We have to get her out of that playgroup.”

You snorted, much to the disapproving glares of Rafael. “Why, because a four year old boy kissed our four year old daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Rafael, its so innocent! You know they aren't actually getting married right?”

His voice got lower, “Who is this boy?”

You sighed. “Matthew O'Connell. He's a very nice, well behaved little boy. Wears glasses.”

“Good for him” Rafael spat out sarcastically and was about to continue when you heard a booming voice behind you. 

“Hey counsellor you got a sec- Oh hey Mrs Barba!”

You turned around in your chair and smiled at seeing Detective Carisi come through the door. 

“Sonny!” Luci screamed excitedly to see the lanky detective and he was just as thrilled as he sat beside her on the couch and stole a bit of her brownie from the plate.

“Heya Luci, wow you've gotten so big!”

She laughed, “Guess what?”

He leaned in closer, eager to play along. You heard Rafael sigh behind you as Luci revealled her 'happy' news.

“I'm getting married!”

“Carisi can I help you with something or have you come for a social visit?” Rafael cut in, his temper getting shorter every time he heard of this upcoming 'wedding'. 

Carisi was still surprised from the news but answered the ADA. “Yeah I need a warrant.”

“I wonder what illegal search you've gotten into this time” Rafael muttered then stood up to hurry you out. He squeezed your arm as he raised you up from your chair. “We'll talk about this later.”

“Bye mija, be good for mummy til I get home.”

“Bye Papi” she waved and held your hand as Carmen showed you out.

You knew it would an interesting talk for later.

 

You had finished putting Luci to bed when Rafael arrived home very late. He looked deflated as he dropped on the sofa and threw his briefcase on the floor.

“Bad day?”

He sighed as you placed a supportive hand on his shoulder before joining him on the couch. 

“Yeah it just went downhill after you left. Carisi treading the delicate line of legality with his wild ideas just added about 10 years onto my age.”

You smiled sympathically and started rubbing circles onto his back, hoping to relax him a little. Unfortunately his mind was still racing.

“I em..did a little research on the prospective son in law..”

You couldn't help but groan when you heard that. “Rafael you didn't...”

“Four year olds should not be kissing over playdough and cupcakes!”

You laughed, causing Rafael to stare grimly at you. “Let's see if you'll be laughing when she ends up pregnant at 13.”

“Ok” you had to set Rafael straight. “Ok” you cuddled up to him and rested your hands on his chest, hoping to somewhat soothe him. “I know that work had skewed your vision of people and I get that, I'd be the same if I had to deal with everything you come across on a daily basis..”

“I'm sensing a but here..” he grumbled.

“But she's a child Raf” you whispered gently. “They're children just playing happy families and having fun.”

“Children are having sex younger and younger these days, its shocking. I have to say, I'm surprised at how naive you are about this.”

Your jaw dropped. “I'm well aware of what teenagers get up to. But get real for a second, what are you going to do when Luci is 15 or 16 and starts dating?”

He scoffed, “She won't be dating at 15.”

“And how do you plan to stop her if she meets someone?”

Rafael remained serious, which just added to the insanity of this conversation. “There's a lock on her door, isn't there?”

You covered your face with your hands, “Oh my god.” You peeked out between his fingers to see his eyebrow raised and his eyes wide, oblivious to how naive he actually was.

“You can't keep a teenager locked in her room” you said slowly.

He pursed his lips. “Watch me.”

You dropped your hands onto his knees. “That's not the way to deal with an animal, never mind a teenage girl.”

“Sometimes, there's no difference.”

“Did you have a girlfriend with that attitude when you were a boy roaming around the south Bronx?”

He smirked, “Are you trying to start a fight here?”

You pinched his thigh, delighting in his yelp before taking his hand in yours. “In all seriousness though, I know you're scared about all these things that you can't control and all the horrible things you deal with everyday. I am too..” You stroked his cheeks gently, feeling his expression soften ever so slightly. “But don't let it spoil these little ridiculous, silly ideas that Luci has now. Because she'll grow up so fast and then it'll be real worries. These will be so immaterial.”

Rafael sighed, then put his arm around you. “You're right.”

You gripped his shirt, “I'm sorry, what did you say??”

“Don't make me repeat it” he grinned and pulled you in for a kiss. You scanned his face to see some of the worry lines around his eyes disappear. But just for a brief second. 

“When's the next playdate?”

“Saturday....why?” you answered cautiously.

“I want to see this O'Connell.”

“Raf..” 

“So Saturday then.”

You nodded exasperated. 

 

“The kid with the blue round glasses?”

“Yes..” you pointed him out as you and Rafael sat on a park bench near the playgroup that were being treated to games in the park.

You saw him and Luci gathering leaves and flowers and placing them in a basket to be brought back to the classroom for art projects. You watched Rafael study them and take a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around you. He kissed your forehead and returned Luci's wave when she waved at you. 

“Happy now?” You asked hopefully as Rafael smiled as he took in the sight of his daughter practising kartwheels in the soft grass.

“I'm still not taking the lock off her door.”

You tucked your head into his neck, “Wouldn't expect anything less.”


End file.
